


Just For Fun

by NightfireRed



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Nightclub, OC, Seducing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was having good time on the dancefloor while Paul was left one on one with boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Fun

Paul was sitting on the L-shaped couch in the dark corner of some random nightclub looking totally uninterested. It was Nico`s turn to pick up the place for their night out and Paul had no other choice but to bite his tongue and stop complaining. He didn`t want to upset his boyfriend. 

He sighed and stared at the empty bottom of his glass which used to be filled with whiskey on rocks. For such trashy place beverages there were pretty decent. At least there was that.

During two hours they`d spent in this hell of a place Paul survived several attacks of clingy, wasted and desperately horny girls. Especially persistent one even managed to steal the kiss from him. Unpleasantly wet and sloppy kiss. Luckily for Paul Nico didn`t notice a thing, he`d been dancing somewhere in the crowd having good time and getting loose. Paul was hundred percent sure Nico won`t either get in trouble or let strangers touch his body way too much. He was a clever boy and knew consequences. Yes, in some way Paul may act overpossessively towards his beloved German but they both liked it that way; after all their relationship was built on complete trust. 

Meanwhile Paul decided to quickly skim the dancing crowd looking for Nico. Stroboscope was hitting his nerve system and it was getting too hot in there. The blond was nowhere to be seen in this darkness but some girl caught Paul`s eye instead.  
Her bleached blonde hair was already damp with sweat, sparkling silver dress tightly hugged her body features in all the right places, hem of the dress was pulled up way too much. Nevertheless she looked catchy and frisky. Her movements on the dancefloor were graceful despite offhand hips wiggling. The moment the girl noticed Paul staring she mischievously winked and wetted her lips covered in pink lip gloss. 

Want to play?

Paul leaned back and sat more comfortably slightly nodding to the girl. She took it as a signal to go further. Some guys around had flashed predatory grins already but Paul knew – she was showing off to get his attention.  
Her movements became more and more inviting with every minute, body language seducing. Paul wondered how far she was ready to go. They kept distance but never broke eye contact. Each wanted other to break first, come closer. Both of these two was determined to win.  
She parted her lips like she was moaning and lead hands down her body frame. Guys on the dancefloor were about to jump on her. 

Yeah, girl. Keep on going. 

Paul checked her booty out when she turned around and started twerking like in slow motion. She looked at him around her slim shoulder and licked her manicured index finger.  
She suddenly appeared to be desperate. 

-“Having fun here, huh?” out of nowhere appeared Nico sipping on another wild colored beverage. Paul had to make an effort to tear his gaze from the show. He stood up still facing the dancefloor while Nico obliviously happy grinned at him. 

Paul involved Nico in sweet, tender, yet deep kiss and wrapped his hands around the German`s waist. Nico almost purred from the sensation, Paul opened his eyes and met girl`s intense glare. 

God, she was furious. 

I won then, I suppose?

This almost private dance was fruitless, maybe for the first time someone wrapped her around finger. She thought she can seduce anyone. Before that night. 

-“What`s so funny?” asked Nico seeing Paul`s devilish smile and curiously looked around.  
-“Nothing, I guess,” said Paul looking over Nico`s shoulder at the blonde girl mouthing something like “jackass” and showing him middle finger. 

Yeah, it was nothing. Just for fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for reading :3 Hope you liked this one. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
